Talk:The Legendary Creed
Nova stood a good distance away from her opponent. She waved her hands in a graceful motion, zaps of lightning enveloping her pale hands gradually, her eyes flickered a deep red, the elements of the mighty lightning awoken, freed from it's cage, a huge lightning bolt came down from the pure heavens, inflicting damage on the ground, creating a small crater. Grey dense dust emerged from where Nova stood, "Ready?" a voice then echoed in her mind, "Always.". Nova's eyes emitted a menacing red, glowing in the thickness of the dust, dark clouds blocked the heavens above, blocking out the golden sun and azure sky. A purple aura rose from the clouds, a huge mighty dark dragon flew out from the black clouds, it roared a ear-splitting roar, more lightning bolts ocurred, the dragon, Crisis landed beside Nova and snarled, smoke flaring out it's nostrils, his slit eyes glaring at Vincent, he roared once again, more louder and more frightening, a hurricane swirled in the dark sky. Nova took a sharp step forward, "Inka phoe lakint olik!" she chanted in a booming voice, in a flash she was equipped in her dragon armour, she held out a dainty hand, the hurricane above grew stronger, sharp ice shards rained heavily from the clouds inflicting wounds on Vincent's skin, large lightning bolts came from the clouds, electrocuting her puny opponent, a fire tornado, summoned, came whirling towards him, sucking him inside and scorching his skin, Nova flicked her wrist, suddenly lightning bolts enveloped the fire tornado with Vincent inside, ice shards raining into the tornado and causing more pain and damage to Vincent then ever, Crisis took a step forward, widening his mouth open, a ball of dark jupiter appeared in his mouth, it immediately blasted towards the fire tornado, engulfing it, combining it and making it stronger, the jupiter ball exploded inside the tornado, but the tornado remained, the jupiter balls explosion shredding Nova's opponent's skin and flesh, the ice shards pouring down into his scorched eyes, the lightning bolts causing him excruciating pain and electrocuting him with unlimited volts, the hurricane grew ever so stronger.- ~Nova Vincent held his hand out as a gaint redish black scythe formed using the blade to sheild off the ice shards. As the lightinf shot down at him, chains burst from the ground taking the force of the shock then Vincent spun the scythe blade as the tornado got into striking distance, the blade messing up the swirl of fire and causing it to disperse. As the dragon charged its attack more chains wrapped around the dragon and Nova. The chains then aimed it's attack at his master. ~Vincent Deverux -Nova merely smiled as she and Crisis were wrapped in chains, fire enveloped her entire body, melting the chains gradually, she blasted a fireball at Crisis, melting his chains, Crisis grunted as his own ball of jupiter came flying towards him, the mighty dragon stepped in front of Nova and absorbed his own power, dark jupiter. Nova grinned at Vincent, she twirled a knife dipped in deadly venom around, she threw it as her opponent, going faster then the speed of light it pierced into his chest before he could prevent anything, the deadly venom flowing through his veins, weakening him, making him tremendously gaunt. Nova clicked her fingers, her beloved Arcane Destroyer materialzed in her hands slowly, she aimed it at her weakened opponent, the partly steel gun created a ball of Void mixed Darkness, the ball shot at Vincent, exploding instantly as it met contact with his gaunt flesh, the explosion shredding his skin and severing his limbs, Nova then summoned another lightning storm, a army of lightning blasted at Vincent, shards of ice along with it spiralled around the moving lightning and froze it, it suddenly exploded, releasing dangerous amounts of high-charged paralysing lightning bolts and a storm of ice shards combined with zaps of lightning, the shards pierced his shredded skin, volts zapping him and the lightning blasting on him, paralysing him and electrocuting him.- ~Nova "Now now Nova, play fair now." His eyes change color and style, grinning with sharp teeth as a wall of chains stop the knife. Then he ran forward, smacking the ball of void and darkness into the sky with the scythe, chains holding off the lighting as ice. Then slides to a stop, swinging the scythe blade into her stomach, slicing into her then using he momentum to fling her into the air. ~Vincent Deverux "Never" -Nova grinned sinisterely, she sidestepped to the left and caught the tip of the scythe, her eyes gleaming with pure rage and bloodlust, scarlet blood trickled from her eyes, she flung the scythe out of his hands and caught him by the neck, slamming him to the ground then plunging her curved duel blades into his stomach before he could do anything, the duel blades enveloped by fire by command, the fire scorching his flesh, she thrust the blades into him deeper, the tip of the blades piercing his lungs, unabling his breathing, the fire turning his lungs to ash, she hurled her blazing blades out, scarlet blood splattering onto her face, Crisis pinned the fatally wounded Vincent to the ground with one talon, he opened his mouth, and before Vincent could prevent any attack, a ball of dark jupiter blasted towards him, the ball exploding and injuring Vincent, his life force slowly sucked by the power of the jupiter ball.- ~Nova ((Holy shit Go-Go! ;3; Don't want to make you angry...~~Katrina~~))) "This is your problem as always." He grabbed her arm as she reached for his neck, snapping it back. Then kicking her back so her blades cut air. Turns as scythe appears in hands again, slicing the paw off of Crisis and jumps back from the Jupiter ball. Stands back from them as body is surrounded by black smoke then the smoke forms into the body of the Bloody Black .rabbit. The Rabbit stands high above them, grinning with a mouth of fangs. ~Black Rabbit ((This is just the very beginning sister...)) ~Nova ((This is boring, I'd rather not RP with you. And I'm not being a coward.)) "Retard." -Nova grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist before he could snap her neck, Crisis revealed his toothy smile as his foot was cut off, but it had gradually re-generated. Black smoke emerged from the ground, hiding Nova and Crisis in it's blackness, the smoke suddenly cleared, revealing nothing.- ~Nova "Sister, i-is it over?" -She calls out, her hair flowing in the slight breeze as her eyes scanned for Nova- ~~Katrina~~ ((I ended the fight because it got boring and he kept preventing my attacks which got really annoying, I'd rather RP with someone who can actually RP (so I did the same). >_> *Waits for someone to say some bullshit relevant to my past godmodding cus I said 'I'd rather RP with someone who can actually RP'* )) -Nova shrugged.- ~Nova ((Sissles, Island6? ;3; )) The rabbit spun his scythe in frustration, striking the ground with the blade, leaving a deep scar in the dirt. ((You're being a coward. I am smart enough to know how to counter your attacks. Also to your Godmodding past, it's still happening.)) He happens to counter your way overpowered attacks smartly. Vincent is a rather well roleplayer... ((...pierced into his chest before he could prevent anything.." "...and before Vincent could prevent any attack..." Such a coward you are, Nova. I just love ''your attacks that can't be dodged, your "sinsister" voice, your "menacing red eyes", and the way you fear death in roleplay. Here's a definition: Coward: Excessively afraid of danger or pain. That describes you perfectly. " I'd rather RP with someone who can actually RP". Really? If anyone can't roleplay, it's you. You fear death enough to ruin your reputation here. The only one who likes you is Katrina. You caught a knife in your sleep, can't understand the concept of OOC, added 'FIVE FORMS''' to your character on the spot so if you died, you wouldn't be actually dead... This is why people call you a godmodder. You're an overpowered, cowardly fool. You know, lots of people think your roleplay is good. You're very descriptive, and your grammar is decent. The thing that ruins it is your fear of death in roleplay, and the way you roleplay, with overpowered characters. And you'll probably give a one word response to this, ignore it, or just respond with an emoticon. Because you're a selfish coward.)) ((I find it suprising that people hate me just because of my RP.)) ((Suppose I didn't RP in the first place, no one would hate me ^^)) ((Suppose I never created LL and never came here, I'd never get this much hatred then.)) ((Er, sissles, give me a few reasons why people hate me... ^^)) ~Noccy ((Not only that. The way you insult people, like Dapple, by calling them a "slut". It's ironic, since you're ten and always ask to do sexual roleplay. You also act like you're amazing and cool. Also, you spam useless pages, say things like " I'd rather RP with someone who can actually RP", and can't handle being insulted.))